In Search of Mortality
by yulchii
Summary: The last few worlds weren't of much help in finding a cure to his curse but this one may just be the answer to his problem. The Master of Death was reborn once again, in Fiore.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The last few worlds weren't of much help in finding a cure to his curse but this one may just be the answer to his problem. The Master of Death was reborn once again, in Fiore.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail is mine.

 **Warnings:** Language, OOC-ness, MoD!Harry

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 3414

 **Author's Note:** I would just like to say that I didn't read Harry Potter, I only watched the movies and read fanfics. So some things may and some others may not be like the books. And I'm only beginning the Tartarus Saga in Fairy Tail. I don't really like pairings so I will keep it Gen. And like all the fics before this I will say it: I'm writing this to improve my skills in English language. I don't know if it will be continued. It may or it may not. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you saw some mistakes, please point them out to me. If you have some advice, I'm open to any suggestions. Thank you.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

* * *

Harry did not know what he was thinking when he gathered all three Deathly Hallows but he was convinced that he was not. Thinking. It was the biggest fucking mistake of all his lifes. It was simply fucking amazing, how fucked up his entire existence was. It was a mystery to him as to how he kept getting new chances to start over so many times. But he did. Was it the famous Potter _luck_ or his even more, infamous Harry _bad luck_.

The first time it happened and he was reborn was also the first time he died by (half-)suicide. He died because he forgot how to breathe. He simply forgot, there was no need to do that in the state of limbo he was in until his second birth.

Well, and he was a little surprised too (more like fucking shocked and terrified because oh Merlin's soggy balls, what was happening?) so that may have had some effect on his infant mind.

And so, a child of exactly thirteen seconds died and he was placed in limbo again.

But only for a moment because then he was born again. And he did not die an infant. He grew into well his teenage years and then died, he did not exactly remember the cause of his death but it may have been the fact that he choked on his the first vodka he ever tried. He wasn't too sure. But it was a lame death, he was sure.

Anyway, his birth in this new world was the same as all the others. That is frightening, confusing and disorienting. He did not remember much after that. Everything was a little blurry and not entirely clear and the language everyone around him was speaking was different from what he knew (and he knew quite a bit of these, thank you very much, being reborn in different countries did that to a man and as it was he could speak fluently in nearly 50 languages, including Latin and Ancient Greek as well as some Elvish and others) but it sounded like Japanese. A shame he didn't know the first thing about this language.

He was taken care of by a young woman. Though she was rarely ever there, only changing his diaper, feeding him and sometimes (if he was lucky) humming him lullabies and speaking to him. Or at him because he didn't understand anything she was sprouting at him. But soon he started learning and, no matter how many times it happened, the fast learning pace of children took him by surprise. He got hang of the language pretty quickly and soon could respond at least a little in the rare chats they had.

He managed to scrap together enough information to get his name or at least the name he thought was his as it was always used when a woman (was it his mother?) was talking to him. Orion. His name was Orion. And wasn't that the Universe's idea of a joke? Hilarious, really. At least it wasn't Sirius, he thought, a sour twist to his little lips that made him look as if he just ate a lemon.

He may have forgotten and forgiven all his previous lifes and everything that happened in them but his first one was always fresh in his mind. Sirius' death and the war were things that he will always remember.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As time passed, he learned more and more and his grasp on the spoken language was getting better every day. He learned that Orion Black _was_ his real name. At this point, he was quite sure that fates were real and were having a _fucking blast_ up there, making his life a living hell.

He also saw what he looked like when he was about one. The woman (apparently, it was his mother, her eyes, a pretty blue mixed with silver and her hair a delightful shade of chocolate brown) who took care of him, placed him on her hip and walked down the corridor of the tiny flat which they lived in and as they were walking through the hall she paused in front of a mirror and turned to it, examining her pale face and anxiously smothering her hair.

He followed her example (no, he did not start looking for a pimple or admiring himself like some peacock or coughMalfoycough) and looked at himself.

His hair was short, midnight black and a little messy and his eyes were a starting pair of baby blue with little flecks of silver. They were another punch to the gut because those were Sirius' eyes and that was not fucking funny anymore. His face was pale and his features were still chubby and not too defined.

All in all he made a rather cute baby but he thought all babies were cute as long as they kept quiet and did not interact with him, at all.

There was a man living in the flat with them. He was rather tall but fat. His face may have been attractive once upon a time but it was wrinkled and withered like old paper. He was dressed in simple blue denim trousers and an unbuttoned once-white-now-slightly-yellow shirt, dirty from sweat, spilled food and drinks.

And the alcoholic breath that reached across the room to Orion was explanation enough for that. But he could do anything. That man was his father and Orion needed to accept that simple fact.

Oh, and his mother was a whore. No, really. He saw her once, going out of the flat in the evening, after she tucked him into bed. He sneaked out of his room to go to the bathroom (even though he learned to never roam the apartment alone, without her, because the first time it happened and his clumsy toddler body made him trip on a few bottles of beer, he got quite a beating from his father. He learned that his magic wasn't really stable in his new bodies when he was a child and for it to be usable he needed to reach his eleventh birthday. He was still only two when it happened. he didn't stand a chance against an adult and a drunk man on top of that. And when he called for help from his horrified mother, she only watched the proceedings with wide, terrified eyes and shakily tucked herself into a corner. Well, it turned out that she cared more for her own safety than his. Figures. He was used to it so he was not really surprised but it stung all the same.) and saw her, ready to go and sell herself. And when he saw her, tight pink top, even tighter mini skirt, high heels and a ton of make up and hair spray, he couldn't bring himself to feel disgust. He only felt pity and slight curiousity because they lived in a big town. Surely, there were a lot of jobs in Magnolia. Surely, she could do better.

But alas, she whored herself out nearly every night and if that was okay with her, then Orion would not interfere.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

His room was a small one, bigger than Dudley's second room but still tiny. He thought about enlarging it with magic (his loyal, loyal magic, his precious gift and sometimes his only friend, following him across time and dimensions) but decided against it as soon as he heard about the world and got the general idea of it. There were wizards in this world. They were an open society, nothing like Magical Britain or other hidden communities across the world in his first life. The muggles in this world - but wait that wasn't right because muggles did not have a drop of magic in their systems and those people here had magic but just choose not to learn it or just did not have enough - knew about the existence of Magic or Ethernao, as they called it. And the wizards formed Guilds which then took on different odd jobs, similar to mercenaries. But without killing. And he was honestly confused here because killing was more of a taboo here than it was in the Wizarding World. He thought it strange. But what with the War it was rather obvious that people (people? He didn't think he was even human anymore) would get used to it (and getting used to death, truly a bizarre experience but it happened nonetheless). It was weird for someone like him who for the past few lifetimes needed to kill to survive but-. No, not going there, he was not going to reminisce a about those times, nope.

Well, he was just confused. What if there was a dangerous criminal and he killed many people and his magic was too powerful for him to be held in prison? What then? Do they set him free or what? In his first life, there was still a chance of a Dementor's kiss and as much as he shuddered at the mere thought he couldn't say it wasn't effective. It was very much so. The wizard is dead and the creature is sated. All is well. And it is not a bloody process. Not at all. The soul is not bloody nor is the removal of it.

Apparently, the ones who took missions like those were the Dark Guilds. Those were illegal in the eyes of the government and they were hunted, or at least that was what everyone believed in.

About his location, he was currently in the city of Magnolia which was in the Kingdom of Fiore. He had no idea where exactly, he did not manage to get his hands on a map quite yet. There was also a guild nearby but he was still too young to wander around and check it out. The only thing he knew about it was the name. Fairy Tail.

It sounded promising.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Laxus remembered when he first met Orion. He, then a twelve year old and the nine year old raven. He saw him in some out of the way alley in a cold December evening. It was already dark outside and the snow was slowly drifting down from the sky and onto the silent streets of Magnolia. He was on his way back from an errand to buy some ingredients for the guild, sent on it by his grandfather, when he heard a noise coming from behind him. He whirled to face it, scowling immediately.

But he relaxed slowly when he saw that the noise was just a trashcan falling over and the perpetrators were just kids. There were four boys running out of the alley, screaming about monsters and shadows, tripping over themselves to get away. They were dirty and all of them had bloody noses, two were holding their stomachs, one - his arm and the last one was stumbling, as if one of his legs was uncooperative. One of them bumped into Laxus and sent one of the three bags of groceries sailing. The blond would have taken a swing at the brat with great pleasure but he still had two bags in his hands and they may have ended up the same way if he went after the boy so he just huffed and let him go. But not before committing his face to memory. What, he wasn't that merciful.

He would have started gathering the spilled goods but he decided to investigate first. Curious as ever, he took a glance inside the alley and saw a boy in the weak light of the lamp situated in the main street.

The kid was small and pale, with a mop of midnight black, messy hair and baby blue eyes which were speckled with little bits of silver. He still remembered the clothes the younger mage wore. Dirty black shorts and blue hooded blouse with sleeves pulled up to his elbows. His, once white, trainers were scuffed and almost grey. Not a good outfit for a snowy winter night.

Also, his knees were skinned, he had a smattering of purple, green and yellow bruises on his arms. He was wiping a trail of blood that was trickling from his mouth with his sleeve. He had a black eye too.

The boy was slowly getting up and brushing his clothes off the snow. It didn't really help as the white powder already soaked into the material. But he didn't seem to mind, not seeing Laxus at all ( _now_ he knew that the boy was actually ignoring him back then, as he knew perfectly well that Orion had some sharp senses and would have heard or even smelled him coming) and turning to a small form that was cowering behind him. He slowly knelt down and reached out, pausing when his hand was half a meter away from the animal, Laxus saw, a small black cat, to be precise. The cat hissed at first but when it saw that the boy wasn't moving, only waiting, it relaxed and approached him cautiously, butting his delicate head into the dirty hand. Soon, the cat was purring loudly and winding itself around the boy.

It wasn't difficult to guess what happened, the four boys were probably hurting the animal and that one stepped in, getting hurt in the process.

And Laxus knew. Knew, from the first glance he took at this boy, that he wanted a friend like that. A friend that will always stand by his side, even with odds placed against them. One who will reach out to him even when he was prissy and angry.

Laxus was confused and lonely because his father was thrown out of the guild and everyone was treating him like he was not his own person but just his grandfather's grandson. And that may have been why he was the one that called out to the stranger he found in some alley, bloody and in clothes that were wholly inappropriate for the weather.

And that was probably the best decision of his life.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Well, maybe he wasn't the most social of people but he still tried. And it worked in getting the boy's attention. The raven turned to him, relaxed but with his hands held loosely by his sides, and raised a brow, cocking his head to the right.

The boy looked him over quickly and frowned, "Yeah?"

Laxus floundered for a second for what to say and blurted the first thing that came into his mind.

"You must be freezing in those clothes. Come with me, I can get you somewhere warm." He said and nodded, already taking a step in the direction of the Guild and coming to a halt when he didn't hear anyone following. "Come on! I'm cold just looking at you!" His eyes darted to the little cat, "You can bring him too, just hurry up." And this time when he started down the street, light footsteps followed him and when he _casually_ looked behind, he could see the boy following him with a blank face. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked and then pointed a finger to his face "I'm Laxus Dreyar." Laxus was delighted to see no recognition in those blue eyes.

There was silence for a moment and then-

"Orion Black." Was the quiet answer and Laxus grinned at the droll voice of his companion. He was already looking forward to the years they would spend together, adventuring and- "Are you going to leave these groceries there?" Shit! He forgot about those! His face _burned_ so he buried it in his scarf, pretending it was just the cold, and hurried back, swearing and using all the words he learned through all those years spent in the company of drunk wizards.

"Well, are you gonna help me or what?" He bit out, embarrassed. He was grudgingly thankful when the raven didn't even smile at his behavior, only nodded gravely and got to work.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Makarov didn't look up from his tankard of beer when he heard the front door open. His grandson finally returned from the grocery run. He frowned, come to think of it, that was a little longer than it was supposed to be. Did Laxus run into some trouble?

He opened his mouth and raised his head, ready to question the ten year old when words died in his throat. There was a boy standing next to Laxus and carrying a bag of groceries. And there was a cat on his head. Small, black and, as it seemed, with perfect sense of balance because it certainly wasn't easy to stay on top of a kid's head. The child himself was dressed in light summer clothes and looked a little beat up. It better not be Laxus' fault, he thought glancing at the bruises and split lip, because if it was then Makarov was going to teach his grandson some manners. If Laxus beat him up and ordered for him to carry the groceries...

He stood up, intent on having a talk with him when he took a deeper look at the two. The small raven didn't seem scared or uneasy, only impassive, almost bored, and he was carrying only one bag, while Laxus was balancing two. Well, then, that's alright, he guessed and sat back down.

Then he plastered a big grin on his face and called out, "Hey! Laxus! Who have you got there?"

His grandson spared him a glance and looked to the one at his side.

"His name is Orion Black, old man! He's eating with us tonight!" And even though that was no question, only a statement, Makarov nodded, eyes quickly taking note of the thinness of the child, and roared cheerily for food. He noticed a tensing of muscles from the boy whose body language went tense like a coiled spring but after a moment of nothing but resounding cheers from the rest of the guild, he soon uncoiled himself little from the ready-to-fight-or-flight pose and followed after Laxus to the kitchen to leave the groceries.

Makarov hummed. That behavior wasn't normal for a child that young. It was as if he was a war veteran or something along these lines. Fiore wasn't at war in all the time he was alive so that wasn't really a comparison he could make. Well, then, the kid looked like one of the more experienced Mages, the one who has seen it all and was always on high alert for any more future surprises. His eyes were always moving, his posture seemingly relaxed but ready to spring to action at any moment, his face in a constant expression of indifference, not betraying any thoughts.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Orion frowned subtly from above his bowl of soup. His eyes flickered under the cover of his hair and observed his companion, his magic scanning the whole building. He did not know why he agreed to come along with this Laxus Dreyar but he did not regret it, not yet. The blond child, although gruff, was unexpectedly _warm_ and _nice_ under the thick layer of brashness and bad manners.

He was thankful for the excuse it gave him because he didn't want to go back to the place he lived in, the cold flat with the drunk man who called himself his father. He was extremely unlucky when it came to this life in this new dimension, an alcoholic father and a whore of a mother were not the best choice of parents he could have ended up with. But he could handle it. He lived through worse.

It was a new start for him, no matter the fact that it was a _shitty_ start, it still counted.

The last few lifetimes were not of any help to him because there was no magic in them so they did not have anyone or anything remotely useful to him. This world, he glanced at the mages laughing around him, was something else, it wasn't like his original, first one but there was Magic and that was all he needed. His search for a cure to immortality began anew. He felt an itch on the center of his torso where a black birthmark sat, in stark contrast to his fair skin, in the shape of a triangle which held a long line within a circle.

They heated up, as if in response to his resolve, _We would like to see you try_ , they said.

 _I will_ , he answered.

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The last few worlds weren't of much help in finding a cure to his curse but this one may just be the answer to his problem. The Master of Death was reborn once again, in Fiore.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail is mine.

 **Warnings:** Language, OOC-ness, MoD!Harry, No Pairings (at least, I don't plan on them `cuz I generally dislike them)

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 2780

 **Author's Note:** It's short. And I don't like it. Like, at all. But since I wrote it already and I have no time (and I don't wanna do anything) to change it, I won't. It still sucks. It's stupid and I can't look at this. Writing is _hard_. Anyway, thank you for all the rewievs, favourites and follows.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

* * *

Laxus glared. His friend (how good it felt to say that) of two months now sported another bruise. This time on his neck. In the shape of _hands_. Hands of a grown adult.

"Is there a reason you are attempting to burn a hole in me, Laxus?" Ah, there it was again, that smart-ass tone of voice he became accustomed to when in the presence of Orion. The seemingly emotionless kid turned out to be a bag full of shit and sass. And everything he said was delivered with the same deadpan expression so nobody knew if he was fucking with them or just didn't realize the shattering effect of his mild statements.

He almost regretted inviting the little sarcastic demon child for dinner those two months ago. Almost. Because the raven was growing on him. Like fungus. Or was it the other way around? But no, Laxus was pretty sure the kid wouldn't accept any of his bullshit and wouldn't stick around if he didn't at least like him a little.

But Orion was accepting of pretty much everyone and everything, even the crazy drunken brawls that all of the guild was pulled into nearly every night.

Laxus suddenly remembered that the first time the fights happened was actually the first time he invited the raven in on that cold December night. He remembered that Orion frowned from his seat at the bar at the fighting but when Laxus explained that it was a regular occurrence and his grandfather laughed heartily from the sit on the raven's other side, Orion looked dubious enough but nodded all the same.

The very next day, when Laxus accidentally (ha, what a load of horse shit, he searched nearly all of Magnolia to find him) bumped into him in the streets and casually invited him once again to the Guildhall, the fighting broke out again and nearly everyone was caught up in that one. Again.

Afterwards, everyone started laughing and went back to drinking, slapping each other's backs, grinning and joking and some of the tension Laxus didn't even notice was there seemed to seep out of Orion.

From that point on, Laxus kept a careful eye on the raven.

And now he found _this_. So that was why Orion didn't want to part with his red scarf. It _was_ quite cold outside but the Guildhall was really warm. The scarf was old and frayed around the edges but the raven seemed to actually like it so Laxus didn't offer to buy him a new one. Orion liked it all through the winter but never before did he wear it while inside the building. So Laxus, as the demanding bastard that he was, asked him about it. Was the guild cold? Was he cold? Was he sick? Did something happen to his face?

But Orion only shook his head and ignored him, returning to his breakfast. Or at least trying to because halfway through, his eyes glazed over and closed, his spoon slipped from his fingers, his head nodded two times and finally dived forward and into his cereal. Laxus' arm shoot out and caught the raven's head before it could hit the bowl. He sighed and muttered a thank you when someone threw a pillow at him from the side. He shoved the bowl of cereal to the side and placed the pillow in its place. He then slowly lowered Orion's head onto the pillow and relaxed back into his chair.

That was another thing, Orion was a narcoleptic. He fell asleep _constantly_ , no matter what he did before that. The first time it happened, was when they first got into a fight together. Or _almost_ got into a fight.

It was a battle royal once again in the guildhall and Laxus got a spaghetti to the back of his head while Orion was knocked into his own risotto face first by someone that was thrown at them.

They slowly turned to each other and their eyes met. Then they both simultaneously stood up and turned to the group of brawlers, ready to join in. They were already walking in the direction of the fight when suddenly Laxus heard a crash from beside him. He normally would have ignored it but he felt the immediate absence of Orion. And how did he feel absence of someone? How did he know that Orion wasn't at his side anymore? Orion was usually really quiet and distant, preferring to let Laxus talk in his stead and generally being a blank faced creepy little guy. But when he choose not to hide it, he had a presence. Something that couldn't be easily ignored. Laxus noticed it a week into their acquaintance but now that he thought about it, he may have noticed it the night of their first meeting. He took notice of it, of the one who excluded that power and did what his instinct told him to and talked. He was forever grateful to that because otherwise he wouldn't have glanced twice at the raven. Probably.

Laxus then turned quickly and saw that his friend has fallen and was not moving.

He panicked and called for his grandfather, who panicked and called a halt to the fight. When everyone was finally quiet and still, they looked at the unmoving boy and panicked. Basically, everyone was panicking and some smart, smart man suggested going to Porlyusica. His grandfather suggested an entourage of two, which would include the blue haired Macao and the old fart himself, but Laxus was stubborn and wanted to go too and then the whole guild wanted to go along with them. As it was everyone took quite a liking to his silent friend and they took the fact that Laxus was calmer and more approachable with him around as plus.

So it was that the whole guild rushed through the forest and then was beaten up with a broom by the furious medic. When his grandfather practically shoved Orion at her and explained what happened, the pink haired old lady snorted and said that obviously, he had narcolepsy.

It was later confirmed by said narcoleptic, who behaved as if it didn't even matter. And, perhaps, it really didn't because from that point on, Laxus took it as a personal challenge to always be there to stop him from face-planting into the floor or his food.

He was contemplating carrying a pillow with him but dismissed it soon and settled for requesting of his grandfather that every table in guild have at least one nearby.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Orion moved and his scarf loosened a little from its place around his neck. The raven shifted and-

And that was when he noticed the hand-shaped bruises on his neck. And that was also about the time Orion woke up. It was a short nap, considering that he could sometimes sleep for two hours.

And Laxus glared. So.

"What is that? Was someone attempting to _strangle_ you? Do I need to show them that it's a _bad_ idea?" He asked, already moving to stand up but stopping when his friend only released a gusty sigh and shook his head, hair flying along with the move and curling around his pale face. Laxus scowled and settled back down reluctantly. "What happened?" He asked finally, after a few moments of silence that stretched uncomfortably between them.

Orion titled his head forward, hiding the purple marks with ease and simultaneously tugged his scarf higher. "It is nothing." He said at last, brilliant blue-silver eyes boring into Laxys' own, yellow ones. His eyes were honest and not a single lie could be detected from them, his face sincere and open in a way that Laxus never before saw from the younger boy.

And Laxus knew instantly that he was lying, his tone was too raw and honest, Orion never talked like that. He said everything like it was old news to him, with a bored and droning voice, sometimes tangled with sarcasm or exasperation but he never said anything with such an honest and eager tone. So. What a lying little shit.

Laxus said exactly that, with a straight face and a voice layered with blunt honesty. Orion actually dropped a little. As if he was disappointed that his lie didn't work. Laxus snorted, he was his best friend, of course he would notice when the other tried lying to him, especially when they could both see that it wasn't true, as indicated by the hand shaped bruises on his pale neck. They stood out like a beacon and Laxus silently wondered if the raven thought him to be some kind of complete moron, obtuse enough to not notice the wounds. Did he have so little faith in him or what?

Laxus wasn't an idiot, he saw the reluctance in his friend's whole body language, indicating that he didn't want to talk about it. So Laxus backed down. That fight went to the younger one. But Laxus wouldn't let him get his way next time.

Instead, Laxus followed Orion home. Or, at least, tried to follow him home because he lost him literally five minutes away from the Guildhall in the city. He couldn't even follow his nose because simultaneously everything and nothing at all smelled like his friend. There was his smell lingering in the air but it was everywhere and it stopped nowhere particular. It just was around. And Laxus was both furious (he only wanted the best for his friend) and impressed (someone escaped a Dragon Slayer's nose and other senses). He wanted to get to know Orion better, get to know his situation at home because he had his suspicions and he noticed the way his grandfather and all of the other, older members of the guild were always watching the boy. It was both lucky and unlucky that no one noticed the bruising today. Lucky because he doubted Orion would have taken to their questions with gratitude and unlucky because, well, he had to.

He sighed, looking around one more time, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slouching away, in the direction of his home.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Orion breathed easier, but still silently, from his place atop the building overlooking the entire street. He knew about Laxus' desire to follow him home and get to know him better, it was as clear as day and Laxus was not the best at stealth. He leaned back, hiding himself from the view of the entire street. Laxus was a great friend, inviting and introducing him to the guild, catching him if he fell asleep in the middle of some exercise and just generally hanging around and distracting him from his dark and unpleasant thoughts.

But he was also a pushy and demanding individual who liked things going his way and his way only (and Orion was being a little hypocritical asshole because who didn't like?), cursing like a sailor (though with those adults around the guild it wasn't that much of a surprise) and often trying to goad him into going together on quests (at the beginning only those located in Magnolia and near it because apparently Laxus' grandfather was a tad bit overprotective but then the quests became longer and harder and better paid and with time Makarov let them go on the more and more dangerous ones) even though Orion didn't need goading.

He would go if Laxus would go, even though he could do most of them alone, he liked spending time with his only friend. He still remembered when Laxus first invited him on a mission. It was simultaneous with being invited to the guild and Orion was reluctant at first. He would have to bear the mark of Fairy Tail, he thought, like a marked Death Eater, he added, it will stay with him for the rest of his life, he mused grimly.

But his worries were soon abated by the small Guildmaster who waved a hand explaining that no, it wouldn't have any control over him and that yes, it is possible to remove it and it will only mark him as a fellow Fairy Tail member. And he could eat for free at the guild as long as he went on quests, the old man added with a knowing spark in his eye and a gentle smile on his lips.

Orion was aware that the Guild master and some others suspected that his situation at home wasn't the best. He didn't really care, they could even tell Laxus. The boy wouldn't turn his back on Orion for whose son he was, he was certain. And even if, then no matter. Orion just wouldn't go to the guild as often as he was going now. Not like he cared.

He pretended not to hear the voice telling him that he was only at the guild because of Laxus and wouldn't bother going there if it wasn't for his grumpy friend. And how were they even friends? When did that happen? Orion was infamous for being a little oblivious in his first life (or just a stupid dunderhead, but that was only Snape's opinion) but why didn't he notice sooner? Was he slowly (or not so slowly) going mad with knowledge and near-immortality slash constant rebirth? Was he, perhaps, getting old and, dare he say it, senile? Oh, Merlin, please, no. He definitely did not want to end up like Dumbledore, talking about socks and sucking sherbet lemons and wearing neon coloured robes decorated with moving pictures (he still remembered the one with the ponies and glitter and, oh his eyes) on them. No. Just, no.

The guild was family, some drunk sitting at the bar explained, and family was important, Orion learned soon. He was still a little wary about it but after a shove from Lexus, a (fake) petulant frown and a don't-you-want-to-be-a-part-of-our-family? and a cheer from the rest of the guild, he cautiously agreed and now had a black mark on his right arm, most of the times invisible because he didn't wear sleeveless shirts. The marking wasn't painful, it wasn't done like tattoos were, with a needle, no. It was acquired through a stamp. Truly astonishing but it was magic, he should have expected that.

He absently wondered how the Dark Mark of Voldemort was applied to the Death Eaters. Did they need to go to the muggle tattooist and after it was done Voldemort seeped his magic into the mark or did Voldemort himself was secretly a great artist and did the tattoos himself or what?

The missions they went on were easy ones but always paid good as Laxus was the first at the board of requests every day and could select the best ones for himself and Orion. The quests were mostly about finding lost things, helping at the local restaurant or painting a fence. Easy and nice. He quite liked those. They were a lot of help to him as his birth giver and sperm donor were too busy with themselves, her whoring out and selling herself for cheap drugs and him drinking himself into stupor and occasionally picking on him by not allowing him to sleep in his own bed and other things that often resulted in injuries such as the purple handprints on his neck.

He wasn't fine with that but he could manage. Laxus has long ago invited him to come for a sleepover at his house and despite being slightly bewildered when Orion showed up at his doorstep near midnight after one disagreement with his drunk daddy, he still let him in and let him use the couch located in his and his grandfather's living room.

From that point on, it wasn't too weird for him to be sleeping at Laxus' or at the Guildhall but he still preferred not to overstay his welcome so he went to Laxus once every two or three weeks and slept at the guild and, when it wasn't too cold or snowing, in the abandoned buildings located around the town.

That was exactly where he planned to spend his night so he slowly stood up from his crouch and stretched his muscles. He would use his hideout number 11, located a good distance away from his current position so as to completely throw Laxus off in case the kid somehow managed to get a whiff of him while under all the charms he stuck to himself. He knew it was unlikely but nothing was impossible. You could never too careful. _Constant vigilance!_ and all that jazz.

And so, he stealthily made his way to his temporary sleeping place.

* * *

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** The last few worlds weren't of much help in finding a cure to his curse but this one may just be the answer to his problem. The Master of Death was reborn once again, in Fiore.

 **Disclaimer:** Neither Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail is mine.

 **Warnings:** Language, OOC-ness, MoD!Harry

 **Rating:** T

 **Word Count:** 3374

 **Author's Note:** Am I rushing things? I feel that I am rushing things. But oh, well. Someone already said it to me but now I see that all of my fics focus on describing and not actual action. That kind of sucks. I don't know what to think about this chapter, I really don't like it, it gives me creeps and makes me wanna edit it or delete it. I don't think I will do either because I'm too lazy to edit it (and don't know what exactly is wrong with it and how to fix that) and I worked hard on it (admittedly, it wasn't the type of hard that some authors do, like working a few hours a day/night but still). If you see some mistakes, please kindly point them out to me.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

* * *

Orion sat up on his bed, listening intently. He was woken up by a crash and some yelling. He wasn't disoriented, after a while it started being almost normal to wake up to some screams and other noises which he would rather not mention ever. After all, he lived with a drunkard and a prostitute, it was bound to be loud.

Sometimes, the two... eloped, he shuddered with disgust, but he sneaked out as soon as he realized that. But sometimes, they had arguments. Or rather, the man was drunk (when was he not) and yelling and throwing bottles. When that happened, the woman was kicked out of the house or kicked into Orion's room.

He felt uncomfortable with the while situation. Why was she just taking it? Why didn't she strike back, verbal it otherwise, at the man? Why didn't she quit her work?

He never asked, even though he wanted to.

If she ended up outside, he would throw a blanket or a coat for her and discreetly smuggle it out the window to her.

If she ended up in his room he would simply scoot over and make more room for her on his little bed, letting her under the covers and allowing her to hold him to her and cry onto him. She usually did. She would hug him without him hugging her back, laying limply in her hold and pretending to be asleep when he really wasn't. He usually kept watch all night, in case the man came and tried to kill them both. Her tears would soak into his pillow or fall in his hair or on his face. It was all very awkward. And him, he didn't want to be a master of awkward situations and alike with Ron (he was an amazing mate but could make an awkward situation in less than one second, thanks to his tendency of sticking his foot in his mouth) would gladly keep his own mouth shut.

She would whisper sweet nothings more for herself than him. Saying everything will be okay. She stroked his hair and talked about everything. About makeup and nail polish and a pretty dress she saw and her hair and about what she would like to eat for dinner.

So he would lay there and listen to her hiccups and whispers and let the sleepy breaths caress his face as he pretended sleep. And he would watch out for the other occupant of the apartment. Not that he didn't watch out for him when he was alone, no, he kept an ear out. He alone would make it out of the building in no time. But if she was there with him he needed to be a little more attentive and focused because he had one more person besides himself to protect.

Now, he was hearing the usual slurs of the drunk but instead of his own or the front door opening and closing, he heard a scream. It was the woman's scream. And at first he only sat up straighter, the sheets pooling around his waist and his hands clenching on them. Then she screamed again and there was a thump. One, two, three, four thumps later his control finally snapped and he bolted from the bed towards his door. He threw it open, almost wrenching it off its hinges and sprinted to the living room where he knew the noises were coming from. When he arrived there, his mad dash halted, his body freezing, his eyes taking everything in.

He couldn't move and she was-

She was on the ground. And there was blood and the drunk had a firm hold on her hair and was slamming her head into the floor. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

And Orion stood stock still in the doorway, his thoughts muddled and his icy eyes glazed over as he looked on helplessly. He couldn't help her. He wasn't eleven yet. His magic was not ready. He couldn't fight without it.

He completely forgot that just a week ago he along with Laxus beat up a dozen adults while on mission. The only thing he could see was the unmoving small hand with red painted nails . the hand of a woman. Of a prostitute. Of his guide into this world. The hand of his mother.

He zeroed in in the big paw-like

His vision went red.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The apartment complex was burning, some Mages trying to extinguish it by performing some water spells but nothing worked. Curiously enough, it wasn't spreading onto other buildings. It was as if the fire was magical, told to burn down only this one specific house. The intensity of the fire was also quite frightening, it burned almost white with little blue flames appearing here and there and disappearing again.

There were no survivors. But the building was placed in one of the more shady districts of Magnolia so even though people died, it wasn't a big waste because those that lives there were mostly one of the less than respectable people.

Makarov hummed, examining the site. Only a bare skeleton of the building and ashes remained. There were no clues. No hints about who could have done the deed. It must have been someone with great magical power, someone well taught or just gifted.

Macao informed him that the man himself wasn't capable of doing anything with the fire, it was too strong to respond to him.

Makarov stroked his beard, closing his eyes and nodding to that thought. Yes. Incredibly gifted.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Two months passed and Orion though that it was enough to throw off anyone who may have been tracking him. If no one came, then no one will. Time to go back. Only, he wasn't exactly sure where to.

The forest around him was quiet. He has been living here for the past two months and not once did he go anywhere near the city of Magnolia. It would be too dangerous. For the people living there. He wasn't exactly stable. He could accidentally injure or kill someone. Again.

His mother was dead, he glanced at the newly moved earth and the stone he dragged over to it. He hesitated in what to write but finally settled on carving out his signature, that is the mark of Deathly Hallows, and Mater (meaning mother in Latin). It dawned on him that he didn't even know her name. He didn't ask. Some son he was. Granted, she wasn't a good mother either, not even a normal mother. She was more like that neighbour you're a little friendly with and talk about weather, the annoying old woman in the flat above you and flowers. She felt more like a distant cousin. But still. Family. It was something he never could enjoy in his lives, it will be taken from him or he will resent them or they will resent him or they will be indifferent towards each other.

He wasn't even sure how to feel. He felt like an empty husk. He should be sad about his mother's death or viciously satisfied about killing that man. His father. He should feel excited that he managed a particularly difficult piece of magic before his eleventh birthday, when magic will fully stabilize. He supposed it was because of the strong emotions he felt when he saw what that man did to his mother. He felt rage and hatred and the desire to rip and crush and burn and destroy and maim and kill. The emotions were so intense that they triggered his accidental magic and ignited a flame that spread in a circle from himself. A flame so hot that it was whitish blue, hotter even than the Fiendfire, and so focused on that single person and erasing what happened that it burned the whole building down but didn't touch the others. Orion wasn't sure how many people it killed. If it killed anyone at all, besides the man who killed his mother. But if the fire killed some other people, who were innocent and didn't deserve to be burned alive, he honestly couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He exhaled and rubbed his eyes when a sudden feeling of tiredness swept over him. His eyes wandered over the trees around him and back to the grave where lay his mother. He looked up through the leaves and saw that it was almost dusk. The sky was orange, red, purple and pink, the sun has just set. It was late. The forest will soon become dark.

He didn't want to spend another night under the tree, with the grave before him and the silence around him. He had enough of silence. The quiet only served to unnerve and irritate him. He needed some noise. He needed people. His hand instinctively curled around the mark on his bicep. He needed the guild. He needed-

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Laxus." The blond teen turned around at the voice, gaze startled and hopeful before a grin stretches his lips and makes his eyes shine.

"Orion! Where were you? I searched all over for you! Did something happen?" The raven opened his mouth to say something, anything, give some excuse or tell the truth, he wasn't sure himself. But after a moment, he closed it again and shook his head, his mouth tilting up and the frigid look in his eye melting to be replaced by something softer. Fond, almost. The cold and closed off air around him warmed slightly.

"I've already dealt with the problem." He says instead, and that is true enough but not nearly enough information. Orion knows this and Laxus knows this too but the blond only studies him with too sharp eyes and nods, once.

"Come on. There are some new members you might want to meet." Then Laxus starts complaining about the childish antics of their new members and opens the door to the Guildhall and when the noise of the brawl hits him, the blond wrinkles his nose and gives an aggravated sigh. Orion though, looks at the wrestling children and drinking adults and breaths it all in, his mind calming and his heart settling. Someone calls a greeting that creates a wave of 'hellos' and 'how are yous' and a 'where have you been, young man' and Orion thinks that maybe he has a place to come back to.

Laxus watches Orion from that moment even more often, not that the raven notices the difference. The blond notices though, that his friend is a little more open. That he lets his gaze turn warm and allows a smile to appear on his face more often. What is perhaps the most import_ant is the fact that whenever there is a blank look in his eyes as he stares into space and one of the guild comes into his line of vision, dropping a greeting or a offering something to eat, the icy eyes become alive.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As time went on, Orion's eleventh birthday came and passed without much fanfare, him not having bothered to inform anyone about the day and being too absorbed in the mission he was currently in the middle of with Laxus, he forgot. As it was his magic fully matured when he was busy apprehending the local group of bandits. And it knocked him out of commission, in the middle of the fight. Laxus, though annoyed, finished the job himself, while carrying his teammate on his back. The blond didn't think that his friend fell asleep because of his narcolepsy but simply because the bandits were easy pickings and the raven was bored. He muttered that to him while still giving him a piggyback ride and grumbled that the job was boring because Orion didn't want to get anything harder. And while that was true up to this point, Orion's magic was finally ready to be used again and he didn't need to depend on his hand to hand skills and his meagre magic (nothing serious like the Expelliarmus or even the most basic of transfiguration that every first year knows, the only thing that was available to him was the limited Wingardium Leviosa and some other easy charms like a little cutting charm, so weak that the only thing for it would be able to give to people was a papercut. The only exception was the fire he caused when his mother was murdered) and some other party tricks which weren't even magic but a quick hand, a quicker mind and a bit of misdirection.

"Then we can get some more exciting job next time. This one bored me so much I literally fell asleep in the middle of it. These bandits' levels of threat were so low that they did not even register as danger on my radar. My body felt that they wouldn't harm it even if I was unmoving and unconscious, they were that harmless." He delivered in a deadpan voice, knowing exactly what to say for Laxus to stop sulking and start grinning. Insulting someone always helped on that front and Laxus was looking gleeful just from listening to his bashing of the group's intelligence and every other thing, from weapons, to faces, to their grandmothers' probable lack in style that carried on through generations to these bandits themselves.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"I was convinced that this Guild could not possibly get any louder and more annoying. I was sadly mistaken." Was said blankly from behind him and Laxus snorted with derision tinged with a little bit of amusement. He looked once more at the spectacle that the children in front of him were making (beating each other up like hooligans, really) and glanced back towards his companion.

Orion was leaning back against Laxus' chair, leaving them back to back. He also had his arms crossed over his chest, head dipping forward and eyes closed, looking ready to fall asleep right here and there. Laxus smirked, lounging back in his sit and turning his attention back to the brawl taking place at the center of the Guildhall. They themselves were quite safe from all the fighting as they were seated near the back, in a shadowed corner that wasn't so shadowed until Orion made it so. The raven also added something (notice-me-not charms) that drew attention away from the place, as they (Laxus) decided that since this was their place, it needed to be secure and safe for them to say whatever they want to and not be worried about repercussions.

And Orion, with his steadily developing magic, compiled easily and did something to the space around their table to make it unremarkable and uninteresting to all. It still amazed Laxus, no matter how long he was exposed to his friend's magic.

"Go away, you witch!"

"You go away, you bitch!"

"You should hold your tongue if you wish to keep it." There was a sudden tense silence and then, "Flat chest." Was added and the argument was back on.

"You will pay for that, you ginger fatass!"

"That's my strawberry cake, you whore! And I'm not fat, you-!" Laxus stopped listening, sighing in annoyance.

Since this year their guild started attracting strays like it was going out of fashion. There was Cana, then the Strauss siblings, Grey, Levy, Natsu and Erza and many more whose names Laxus remembered but didn't feel the need to mention because those that he did mention were the most noticeable. That is to say, the loudest ones.

Laxus looked away, not wanting to see Erza and Mirajane go at it. Again. They weren't Mages yet, their fighting styles were practically nonexistent and their magic still in the early stages of development. That meant that their fights tended to be uninteresting to Laxus. The only thing noteworthy in their squabbles was their tendency to pull all the stops and fight dirty. And by dirty, Laxus really meant dirty (with hair-pulling and nail scratching and pinching and digging knees and elbows into soft, vulnerable flesh) and even he cringed sometimes at the screeches and shrieks of these two. But that was about it about interesting things in their fights. The kids certainly had the potential to be great Mages but they were still just little ankle bitters to him and he would treat them as the annoyances that they were.

Cue, averting his eyes and now, pulling on his headphones. He glanced back at the steady weight leaning against his chair and rolled his eyes. Orion was sleeping, while standing. He snorted, reaching out to grasp at the other's hand and slowly pulling him into the seat with pillow laid out on the table before it. Orion's seat.

As soon as the raven was sitting, his head immediately dove forward and Laxus didn't bother catching him. The pillow was there for a reason. He glanced at the ten or so other pillows strewn around and on their table and the blanket on the back of one seat. So were these. He grabbed the blanked and threw it with one practiced move over his friends shoulders.

He leaned back and kicked his feet up in the table, turning up the volume of his music. Ahh, the joys of headphones and magical mumbo-jumbo around them that made everyone not pay attention and walk away from them.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Fight me!" Orion turned around, easily sidestepping the attack launched on him by the new kid. The boy had pink hair and slanted eyes that looked a little serpentine. His name was something with 'tsu' in it...

"What do you want?" He asked and gave him a quick onceover, â Natsume." He asked blankly and the whole guild faceplanted into the floor.

"Don't pretend you know my name when you really don't, bastard!" Shouted the pink haired child, his cheeks puffed out and his whole face red from embarrassment. Macao stood up, waving his hands around and attempting to calm the boy down.

"Maa, don't be harsh on him... Natsume." The whole guild burst into guffaws and Natsume's (?) face flamed.

"It's Natsu! Natsu! I'm not a girl! Stop calling me Natsume, you bastards!" The boy, apparently not Natsume and not a girl (he knew that already, it's not like he was blind, just... unfocused), literally breathed flames and steamed from the ears.

No, really. He did.

Orion paused. Looked at the boy a second time, his eyes sharp.

Natsu stilled, feeling the careful and through scrutiny of his whole being. The focused silver and blue eyes staring at him, finding all his faults and his falling. The gaze of a predator. The world became black and white and cold and icy. He could feel a bead of sweat sliding down his neck and disappearing into his shirt. He gulped, not moving a muscle. Not even daring to breathe.

Then the eyes slid off him, warmth seeping into the world once again. Natsu let out a careful breath, not wanting to show any weakness but still feeling his knees shake and his body tire.

"Oi, Orion, we going or not?" Asked a gruff voice that Natsu immediately recognized as Laxus. Even then, he didn't throw himself at the elder as he was wont to do. He simply stood stock still and waited for the raven haired member to walk past him. He didn't have to wait long, as the blue-eyed boy swept past without giving him a single backwards glance, the heels of his black boots tapping sharply on the wooden floor, eyes firmly focused on the grandson of the old man Makarov.

"We are." Orion came to stand before Laxus, head tilted and hands in the pockets of his black trousers. The cloak that trailed after him was a grey one, with a deep hood and long sleeves, though it was currently only thrown over his shoulders. He was wearing black t-shirt underneath.

The aristocratic features were smoothed out in a look of perpetual blank, seemingly polite interest. The noble air following him everywhere he went. It was a unnerving, the fact that a kid barely any older than he himself was, that Orion, Laxus' friend was such a frightening and imposing figure, able to instill fear with a mere gaze. Such strength. It reminded him of Igneel. Ancient and patient. And, oh so powerful.

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
